


Defragmented

by Nicxan



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: Despite wanting to please her Master, Vanny can't quite snuff out that voice of doubt when Glitchtrap tells her to bring Gregory to him and kill him.
Relationships: Glitchtrap & Reluctant Follower (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Kudos: 7





	Defragmented

**Author's Note:**

> Written before Security Breach's release. I'm working on the theory that **Vanny and Vanessa are the same person**.
> 
> Enjoy!

Another night. Another chance to carry out her Master’s orders. Another chance to bring him the child that he so desperately wanted.   
  
Vanny had been such a disappointment recently; it made her heart ache. Perhaps it was because He was scary when He got mad, or maybe it was just because she didn’t like failing. Perhaps it was a mix of both? Her opinions didn’t matter, though, so she quickly snuffed out the thought.    
  
What mattered was kidnapping Gregory and bringing him to her Master. She would even get to kill him in front of Him, which ... which ...   
  
Much to Vanny’s shame, the thought made her pause. In fact, it even made her hand tremble. What a shame; she would have to reapply the purple nail polish on that last finger now. She frowned, though she couldn’t say why she did. Then, she scrubbed off the glob of paint.    
  
It had to be perfect.   
  
Her Master really enjoyed this little act of devotion, and was sure to tell her. He was always with her; this just represented that. Just remembering His dulcet tones and His approving words made the fear vanish. All was right when He was happy with her, and doing what He wanted would please Him.   
  
She had to get Gregory because of that. There was no other option.   
  
_ ‘Killing is wrong.’  _   
  
The voice in her head -- that prick of a conscience -- sounded so small, so weak, compared to the strictness of His commands. Thinking something like that was a sign of weakness. If she gave into it, she would be small once more. Pointless. Nothing.    
  
She couldn’t bear to be that pathetic little girl again.   
  
Vanny grit her teeth and focused on applying the nail polish. She felt comfort when the bright purple hues appeared on her hand in the right and proper way. She even smiled when looking at it.   
  
_ ‘I can’t do this.’  _   
  
Was that doubt in her abilities? Or was it more of her straying from the path? Vanny squeezed her eyes shut and willed herself to think about her Master: His piercing purple eyes, His smile and His voice. He would make it all right again. If only He were here right now --    
  
Vanny cried out in anguish and knocked the nail polish over. The remaining polish bled onto the wooden floor, seeping into it and staining it. She stared at it for a few moments, horrified, then rushed to her computer and hurriedly turned it on.    
  
The polish could wait. She needed to be set right.   
  
“Master.” Her voice cracked. “I need help. Please.”   
  
_ “You have to get to the pizzeria, Vanny,” _ said the computerized voice.  _ “We don’t have time for this.” _   
  
Her heart shattered. It was true -- they didn’t have much time. She needed to go soon. If she wasn’t on time for her shift, her bosses would regard her oddly. And the last thing Vanny wanted to do was arouse any suspicion.    
  
Still, though. She couldn’t go there like this. Vanny swallowed nervously, and for the first time in a long time, challenged her Master.   
  
“I’m having doubts again. Make them stop,” she pleaded. “I want to be focused.”   
  
Her Master didn’t respond right away. All Vanny could hear was the hum from her older computer. There might have been a growl, but it was too quiet for her to tell. Her heart hammered in her chest, and she began to shake once more. If He was this quiet, He was angry.    
  
And when He was angry, hell broke loose.    
  
_ “You dare challenge Me?” _ He eventually snapped.  _ “Don’t go against My word. Actions like that are why you’re having doubts.” _   
  
It was hard to speak when He was like this. Words died on the tip of Vanny’s tongue, and her throat was so, so dry. But to not apologize to Him was sacrilege. She had to push through.   
  
“I know. I’m sorry.” Vanny bowed her head in shame. “But they won’t stop.”   
  
Silence. She kept staring at her pale hands and the purple nail polish on them. It brought her a small bit of comfort despite her Master’s displeasure with her, and hopefully, seeing them painted would soften the blow.   
  
_ “... Quickly.” _ He sounded reluctant. Agitated. But He was going to help her.  _ “I want you to remember this, and remember how kind I am to you. Understand?” _   
  
“Yes, Master! Thank you!”    
  
Vanny clapped her hands together, then snapped her head up to look at the glowing screen.    
  
Her world was instantly lost to the bright, beautiful colors that swirled before her. The only words that mattered were His. The only thoughts that mattered were His. He made her more than she could have ever dreamed of.    
  
Nothing would stop her now -- not after he rebuilt her. There would be no more doubts. No more questions.   
  
Gregory would be captured tonight.


End file.
